Heroes Of Olympus: Mortals Meet
by ThatOneDemigod01
Summary: Yeah this has been way overdone but I feel like this could help improve my writing, if you have any ideas or constructive critcism feel free to share rated T cause I'm paranoid
1. Tratie

**I know this has been done way to many times and I'm not gonna kid myself and think this is going to be any bit original really but I'll try to make it as unique as I can and will gladly take constructive criticism but please don't be rude, this is one of my first fanfictions and my first on this site so sorry if it's terrible. Also I don't really like flashbacks in fanfictions but it seemed like the easiest way to put in my idea of how tratie should get togetether so sorry if they bother you too.**

 **Chapter 1: Tratie**

 **3rd person POV**

Today seemed especially boring for Katie as she sat in class, she didn't have nearly as many friends as she did at camp, sure she had a decent amount of friends here but she would always prefer camp. The bell finally rang in english class and she got up to head to lunch. When she got to her usual table she noticed a girl who was dripping with water and glaring at one of the school's many joksters. She sighed, seeing them reminded her of her boyfriend Travis. It wasn't a surprise to anyone at camp when they had gotten together last summer, sure they were always fighting but anyone could see the way they really looked at eachother, and then one day last summer during the battle of Manhattan...

 _Flashback_

 _Katie had just finished fighting particularly annoying monster when she saw Travis get a large cut on his side (she may have been harboring a crush on him for a while now). A hellhound had snuck behind her while she was distracted, but Travis had seen it coming and had tried to jump in it's way but ended up getting a deep cut, she quickly ran over and knelt down by him "Travis," she looked at him, it was bleeding pretty bad, she needed to get him to the healers. He looked over at her, "Katie," he grinned despite the situation. "Can you walk, cause I can't carry you there." She asked. He nodded and slowly stood up, almost falling right back over, Katie supported him the best he could._

 _They got to where the other injured were and katie helped him lay down. "Your going to be fine," She said stubbornly, she wouldn't accept anything else._

 _"Is Katie Gardner concerned for my wellbeing?" He asked jokingly, he tried for a smirk but winced._

 _"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked though she already knew the answer. He probably thought she hated him._

 _"Well your not exactly my biggest fan," He said, "Why is that?" He smirked, he obviously knew._

 _"You mean besides the fact that your always pranking me?" She joked, "I don't hate you Travis," she said seriously._

 _"That, I doubt," Was it just her imagination or did he look sad about that?_

 _Katie frowned, "Besides, i thought you didn't like me, why else would you prank me all the time?" she questioned._

 _"Seriously? Conner hasn't joked about it, or anyone?" He looked surprised, like he expected her to already know the answer. She shook her head. "Well um," He suddenly became very interested in anywhere except for her, she was wondering what it could have been when she was taken out of her thoughts when she heard him make a small noise, she had almost completely forgotten about his injury._

 _"Will!" She shouted at the son of Apollo. He had been going back and forth between all the injured, he looked stressed. He looked over and seemed shocked to see them. He was patching up another demigod, she recognized the demigod as a son of Athena._

 _"Give me a minute!" He yelled back. Katie looked back over to Travis, he looked sickly pale._

 _"Why did you do it?" She demanded. Sure, she could understand jumping in to help with what looked like a difficult monster, but she hadn't expected him to practically sacrifice himself. She half expected some sarcastic comment or something to come out of his mouth when he did something she definitely was not expecting, he pulled her closer and kissed her. She froze, he actually liked her too? What was all the pranking for- oh, and suddenly she felt very stupid. He was probably doing the only thing his idiotic mind could thing to get her attention. She realized she hadn't kissed back when he was about to pull away and she wasn't about to let that happen. She pulled him closer, his eyes widened like he was surprised she didn't slap him. It seemed like it would go on forever when someone next to them cleared their throat._

 _"Would you like me to heal you or would you rather continue you this?" Will asked looking amused. They both blushed furiously but they were both smiling. Will bent down to Travis and began to heal him. "You should be fine but I don't think you should do anymore fighting today," he said. Travis nodded._

Katie smiled thinking of the memory, but it only made her miss him more. After that, they were together, and they sadly said goodbye when she had to go back to her dad for school. Travis promised to visit and when Katie asked how, or when, he just grinned mischeviously as usual. it made Katie nervous but this time it was a good nervous. The camp had reacted well to them getting together, and Conner made fun of them all the time but they didn't mind, and don't think this stopped Travis from pranking her, she still yelled at him quite often too. Now it just ended in them kissing.

"Hey Katie!" Her friend Brooke greeted her sitting down across from her, Brooke was probably her best friend here. She had long dark brown hair usually tied back in a braid and deep blue eyes. She was a really nice person who was almost always reading a book. Their other friend Collin sat down next to Brooke, he was a fairly attractive guy with lighter brown hair and hazel eyes, he was always cracking jokes and he was an easy guy to get along with, Katie was pretty sure he wasn't interested in either of them which was nice. It was usually just them three hanging out, the other people at their table were nice too though. They weren't popular but they weren't really the "losers".

"Hey guys," she greeted back, "is it just me or has today been especially boring?" She asked. Brooke and Collin both nodded excessively.

"I swear nothing interesting has happening at all lately, usually at least something semi interesting will happen, maybe it means something really interesting is about to happen," she said, but no one believed it. It had been almost eerily quiet here lately. Katie was about to reply when someone came up to them.

"Hey Katie, can I ask you something?" She recognized him as Boyd Rowell, he was a little more on the popular side but he wasn't a jerk, he was actually pretty nice, they talked sometimes in math class.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked, he looked really nervous and Katie got the feeling he would prefer not to ask her in front of her friends, she stood up and walked over to a corner with him, what did he want to ask her?

"W-Well," he stuttered, "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the school dance with me on friday?" He asked. Oh no, she thought. She would feel so bad telling him no with no excuse, should she tell him she had a boyfriend? But if he didn't believe her that might have been even more cruel. See, she hadn't told anyone about Travis here, it wasn't like she was embarassed by him but he wasn't exactly the kind of guy her type of people go for. Loud, slightly obnoxious and a prankster weren't usually the personality traits any of friends like her would go for, and she didn't need anyone thinking she was making him up just for the attention since it wasn't like she could get him here to prove it.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry Boyd but I have a boyfriend." She apologized feeling extremely terrible, "and I'm not sure I'll be going to the dance anway..." trailed off awkardly. But thankfull he seemed to take it better than she thought.

He frowned, looking sad. "It's okay, is he at least uglier than me?" he asked trying for a joke. Katie laughed, she should trying being closer friends with him.

"Oh he's hideous," she responded with a grin. Boyd grinned back and walked off. Katie turned and went back to her table. Her friends were looking at her expecantly, they probably assumed he had asked her out. "He just wanted some tips for a project we have to do in class, he really wants a good grade on it so he's a bit nervous. They nodded but she could tell they didn't quite believe her, but didn't want to push it.

 **Brooke's POV**

Katie is my best friend, but sometimes I don't believe a word she says, and then if you ask her certain questions she get's really closed off and me and Collin know she's hiding something. I try not to dwell on it because overall she's an amazing friend but this year I know something big happened and she just won't tell. So me and Collin are determined to figure it out. We figured it probably had something to do with this camp she goes to over summer, she talks about it all the time but I feel like I don't know anything about it. I know it's a camp for kids with ADHD, dislexia and "a few other assortment of traits" according to her and she's always really vague when describing what they do there. Archery, rock climbing, horse riding and other outdoorsy stuff like that but I can tell there's other stuff going on. I also feel a little intimidated by her friends there who she's known forever, sometimes it was a bit obvious she prefered them.

 **-After School-**

 **3rd Person POV**

The were all walking back to Katie's place so they could hang out, when they reached her house she noticed there was an extra car in the driveway. She groaned. Collin looked at her, "I'm guessing your dad's new girlfriend is over then?" He asked. She nodded glumly. Her dad had recently gotten a girlfriend, slightly younger than him and a lot more annoying, she seemed to see Katie as a minor inconvenience in their relationship and her dad was too "in love" to notice how she treated her. Katie was hoping he would get over her soon and move on, but it didn't seem like that was happening anytime soon.

Katie looked over to Brooke, "Would you mind going on and getting us some snacks or something, I don't want to have to talk to her if she's in there." Brooke nodded and Katie handed her the key to the house. Brooke walked in and all was fine for a minute until they heard her scream. Collin and Katie looked at eachother in confusion. They both ran in and Katie was hoping she wasn't about to see more of her father and his girlfriend then she wanted to.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Brooke screamed at someone. So not the girlfriend, Katie thought. They got into the house and Katie looked over. The fridge was opening and standing next to the fridge door was a teenage guy standing in a puddle of milk which Katie assumed he had dropped when Brooke had screamed. By this point you've probably guessed who was rummaging through her fridge in the middle of the day- Travis Stoll. "Katie look, there's some random creep digging through your fridge, who knows what else he's already stolen. But by this point, Katie wasn't listening. Brooke was staring at her incredulously, like she was expecting Katie to call the cops or attack the guy. The guy however, who no longer seemed alarmed was smiling now.

"Hey Katie-Kat" He grinned. Katie didn't even look at Brooke and Collin to see their reactions, she could imagine, she ran to him and he put his arms around her. It felt amazing to be back with him again. "I missed you." He leaned in for a kiss and then,

 _Slap!_

"Hey what was that for?" He whined, for once thinking he hadn't done anything.

"Why were digging through my fridge? Why didn't you call before you came? What did you expect to happen when you just show up at my house?" She yelled at him. Brooke and Collin were staring in awe, wondering who this random guy was and why someone wasn't kicking him out. "And I'll take my wallet back thanks," she held out her hand and Travis grinned putting a wallet, hers, back in her hand.

"Almost got away with it that time," And then finally they kissed, if they even bothered to remember Brooke and Collin were still there they obviously didn't care. When things started to get a little more, er, intense, Brooke cleared her throat quite loudly and Katie and Travis jumped apart, they were getting quite used to that.

 **Brooke's POV**

"Okay," she said still completely confused. "I'm going to ask one more time, who is this guy!?" It was pretty obvious at this point he was her boyfriend but seriously, Katie having a boyfriend? It wasn't that she wasn't pretty, she was actually beautiful, but this guy was definitely not someone she would've considered Katie's type. He was obviously one of those prankster type the teacher immediately puts in the front of the class, and the kind of uy you wanted to keep your hand on your pocket around. He was the kind of person Brooke saw herself getting very easily annoyed with and the kind of person she thought Katie would get easily annoyed with too but apparently not. So she may be a little frustrated that Katie didn't even tell her she had a boyfriend.

They were both blushing, "This is Travis my, uh, boyfriend." She said awkardly. He grinned and waved. Brooke couldn't deny that he was attractive, with his curly brown hair and blue eyes he had a cute mischevious look that lots of girls fall for, she just didn't think Katie would be one of those girls. Collin hadn't said much, he was probably surprised. He had told her when they first met he had a crush on her but he later told her he got over, she hoped that was still true.

"And how do you know eachother?" Collin asked, he looked a little amused, like he was watching a TV show and your favorite character had been put in an awkward situation that you could laugh at.

"Well we met at the camp I told you guys about," Brooke could've guessed that, he did look a little ADHD with the way he just kind of fidgeting awkwardly. Now Brooke wanted to know even more about this camp. How many different types of people could be at this camp, if they were all so different, did they all get along?

After getting over the initial shock of it all, Brooke could see how they were perfect for eachother. It was in the way they looked at eachother and acted around eachother, and it made her happy to know that Katie did get annoyed and yell at him quite often actually. And Katie looked happier than she'd seen her in a long time.

 **I don't know if this turned out how I wanted to or not but if you have any ideas or anything feel free to share**


	2. Percabeth

**Oookay so I wrote it all out and then i accidentally deleted it and so this isn't as good as it was but I wrote this frustrated so sorry I tried my best**

 **Percabeth**

At school lately Percy had gotten more popular. It was probably because he had gotten a _lot_ more fit and he was an amazing swimmer on the swim team. Most people at school liked him and he had a lot of friends but he tried not to let it get to his head which wasn't hard since anytime he brought his popularity up around Annabeth she made sure it wasn't. Annabeth was Percy's amazing girlfriend, daughter of Athena and pretty much the best thing that's happened to Percy. They have known eachother since they were 12 and they've quite literally been through hell together.

Now it was senior year, and Percy was stressed. He really wanted to get into the college at Camp Jupiter, Annabeth obviously would be and although Percy had already basically been promised to be able to go there he still had to get good grades for the rest of the year here and a few other things. When Percy had suddenly started working harder on his grades it had confused his friends a little, this was Percy, he wasnt the brightness but at least he passed mostly. They thought he was fine with that.

When they asked him why he needed the grades he had responded with, "I need to get into this college" and when they askekd him why he said it was the college he wanted to go to and not to mention it was the college his girlfriend was going to.

His girlfriend was a bit of a mystery to his friends, Percy talked about her practically all the time, it sometimes got annoying. Anytime they walked past any bit of architecture he would say how much Annabeth would love it. And he loved talking about her, how beautiful she was and amazing. They had doubted she even existed at first because of how amazing he made her out to be, but then they saw the pictures of him and his friends at camp and sure enough she was there, and his arm was around her shoulders. So after that they figured he was probably just over-exaggerating on how amazing she was but his friends did admit she was attractive.

"Hey Perce," one of his good friends Ryan came up to him in the hallway. Ryan was also on the swim team with Percy and he was pretty good too.

"Hey man" Percy greeted.

"Hey so me, Max and Jen are gonna hang out at my place after school, wanna come?" He asked. Max and Jen were their other friends. Jen was a really nice girl with a very sassy side, and she had a bit of a crush on Percy. She was still hopeful Annabeth wasn't real, but she wasn't some psycho girl who was just waiting to pounce on Percy, she, as she put it, didn't "wanna be a homewrecker" if Annabeth was real, which Ryan respected. And Max was like their rock, he was the reason they were all friends together.

"Sorry dude, I can't tonight. I'm studying for the exams." He aplogized. Percy was stressed about the exams, they were important to get him in to the college in Camp Jupiter.

"Wow, passing up fun for studying, what's happened to my friend?" he mocked.

Percy laughed, "The pressure of college has happened to me" he said.

"Well, see you later man" Ryan said before zipping down the halls to his next class.

"Bye" Percy mumbled shaking his head slightly and smiling. When he remebered Annabeth was coming to visit today he smiled even wider. He missed her a lot, sure they IM'd but it wasn't the same as being in person. And it had been harder to be apart ever since tartarus. Annabeth was also a total genius and could help Percy with sudying and keeping him focused, when he wasn't focused on her.

 **Akward Time Skip**

School was finally done and Percy was finally home, his mom and step dad Paul weren't going to be home so when he heard footsteps he grinned know who it was, and then her and her blonde hair and grey eyes walked out. She looked up and smiled happily when she saw him. They ran to eachother and held eachother closely. Percy hadn't been this happy in a while and it was nice. They pulled apart and looked at eachother for a moment before he leaned down and kissed her. It was sweet and passionate and they were both smiling when it broke.

"Hey wise girl" he greeted. Her eyes gleamed at the nickname she used to hate.

"Seaweed brain" she greeted back.

"I missed you" he said hugging her again, never wanting to let go.

"I missed you too, but you need to study," she said plopping a large book down on his bed, "then we can continue that".

"Deal" he grinned.

Jennifer would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed Percy wasn't coming. He was very attractive with his black hair and adorable sea green eyes. Not to mention he had an amazing personality too. Hot and sweet was a hard combination to find in a guy. She hoped this Annabeth girl wasn't real because she sounded perfect, someone she could never compete with.

"Thinking about Peeercy?" Max teased with a grin. Ryan laughed, Jen shot both of them a glare.

"I just wish he was here, he's always so fun and it's been forever since we've all hung out" she explained. And it was true, it had been forever. With Percy more focused on his grades he hasn't had as much time for his friends, which she perfectly understood. She herself was stressing over colleges. She didn't even know where she wanted to go yet. At least he had somewhat of a plan.

"I have an idea, why don't we bring the party to him and surprise him?" Ryan suggested, gesturing to the many boxes of pizza they had ordered.

"Sure" Max agreed, knowing person he had probably already stopped studying. His ADHD made it hard for him to focus on things like studying for too long. Or anything really for that matter. He was probably bored out of his mind.

"Lets go!" Jen cheered.

Percy was definitely n _ot_ bored out of his mind. Sure, studying was boring. But he could zone out for a mintute and stare at Annabeth and that never got old. Then she would yell at him to pay attention and continue over explaining things, but it was cute. He got the basics of what she was saying, which was all he needed to pass. He was about to give some sarcastic comment about the exams inportance when they heard the door open. Him and Annabeth exchanged concerned looks, Paul and his mom weren't suppose to be back for a while and he didn't think they would be back early, they were out for their anniversary. Percy got up and Annabeth walked behind him, not in a hiding way though.

"HONEY I'M HOME" Ryan's voice rang through. Percy sighed and relaxed. He looked to Annabeth and quickly explained what was going on.

"My friends, Ryan, Max and Jennifer are here cause they probably think I'm bored out of my mind studying." He explained.

Annabeth smiled, "It'll be cool to meet your friends here" she said. Percy grinned at the thought of his friends meeting his totally amazing girlfriend.

Percy and Annabeth walked out and all their eyes widened when they saw them.

"Oh." Max sad in a strange voice.

Ryan smirked, "Studying huh?" he asked.

"We actually were!" Percy claimed defensively. Ryan just gave him a like like _"sure"_ and he didn't believe them. "And guys, this is Annabeth, Annabeth this is Ryan, Max and Jennifer" he introduced pointing at each. They all waved. Jennifer had a sort of sad-happy look on her face.

Wow, Annabeth is hot, was all that Ryan thought. But of course, he was Percy's girl and he wasn't about to make a move. But he could admire from afar. He looked at Jennifer, she was taking it pretty well.

"Well since we're here, wanna watch a movie or something?" Max asked.

"Sure" Percy shrugged then looked at Annabeth, "as long as your okay cutting our study session short."

"I don't mind, but don't think I'm letting you off that easy. Your gonna pass this." She said.

Percy nodded and grinned, "Yes ma'am." he said jokingly. Annabeth glared at him and he laughed. Their relationship seemed so easy Ryan was a little jealous. You could see the way they looked at eachother, they were in love, and it wasn't just a temporary highschool relationship kind of life, this looked real.

After they got the movie set up they all sat back and watched. Jennifer looked at Percy and Annabeth with slight envy. Percy had his arm around Annabeth and one of them would glance at the other occasionally at random times throughout the movie. Jennifer watched he way he looked at her, like she was the only thing that really mattered, and that was how she looked at him too, and if you saw them looking at eachother you would think you were intruding on a private moment. They cared so much about eachother, and she couldn't hate Annabeth. She was funny, smart, and pretty. And she kept Percy in check. She had to laugh when Annabeth ordered him around and he actually listened. Percy was what you could call unpredictable and uncontrollable but Annabeth totally reined him in. And Jennifer thought he was good for her too, he got her to loosen up. Basically, they were made for eachother. And now that she thinks about it, Max was pretty cute too...

 **So yeah I hope you enjoyed it was fun to write the first time more than it was the second time but I'm pretty pleased with it, don't hesitate to review, I appreciate it.**


End file.
